


生机

by Samarium_AL



Category: AI崩壊 - 浜口倫太郎 | AI Houkai - Hamaguchi Rintarou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL
Summary: 作者看过《AI崩坏》小说，没看过井坂秘书所在的作品。本故事发生在《AI崩坏》小说主时间线之后。介意《AI崩坏》剧透的慎入。
Relationships: 桜庭誠 | Sakuraba Makoto/井坂
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

仲夏的一个夜晚，月光挣扎着穿过乌云，虚弱地把人世间照的模模糊糊。粗大的水泥管子并排放着，不远处还散落着几根——二十年前或者四十年前，它们被码得整整齐齐，是小孩子们争先恐后爬进爬出的乐园。塑料滑梯没能熬过酷暑严寒，在夏天软化，又在冬天变脆，最终在一个收获的季节里，未经保养的苹果树结出一些不大但梆硬的苹果，落下来把滑梯砸了个穿。塑料滑梯废墟旁的秋千架油漆剥落，铁链勉勉强强地把裂开又潮涨过几十次的木板挂在上边。这里是被文明世界遗忘的地方，最后存在过的人群正是两年前那起轰动世界的案件里想消灭的那些。  
而那起案件的主犯，现在就躺在这里，大口大口呼吸着混杂着野草味儿的空气，把尽量大的身体表面贴在硬邦邦但带着凉意的水泥地面上。身上的暑热降下去之后，樱庭诚支撑着爬起来，在摇摇欲坠的秋千和圆滚滚的水泥管里选择了后者来安放自己的臀部。  
这个被荒废的公园是个五边形，四面是同样被荒废的住宅楼，一面是一条小马路。樱庭诚现在就盯着那条小马路。他没有手表，事实上除了必要的衣服以外，他只有一副绑着胶带的眼镜——是只具备光学上弥补近视的功能的那一种。  
那个男人说，会有车来接他的。樱庭对此并不持完全信任的态度，但他也没得选。如果天亮之后还没人来的话，他只好先找个地方谋生。他在警视厅里呆过，知道十几公里外有个人员构成鱼龙混杂的地方。  
好在车终于来了。一个年轻女人从驾驶位走下来，对上樱庭锐利的目光，扶着车门大声问他：“樱庭诚吗？”  
樱庭走了过去。  
“井坂慧，”她这样简单地自我介绍，同时为樱庭拉开副驾的门，“我哥让我来接应你。”  
“他不是还在……”  
发动机的轰鸣声打断了樱庭的提问，慧丢给樱庭一袋便利店买来的吃的。  
井坂不会越狱的。黑田首相的秘书要堂堂正正地等下个月刑满释放。樱庭见慧不愿多说的样子，也没去深究井坂是如何在狱中联系外界的。他那个人缘，有的是办法。  
已经在地下水系统里走了一天一夜的樱庭确实饿了。两年前自己追杀桐生浩介的时候，对方也在地下逃过。当时樱庭动用了监测预警下水系统的震动传感系统。以防万一，这次越狱的时候他一并黑掉了这个系统。虽然许久没接触互联网，他仍旧顺利地破解了。这点小儿科的迭代根本拦不住IQ200的天才。  
“给你买了烟和火机，算是我对你的见面礼。”慧一边开车一边说，“别在车上抽。我哥回来之后别在家里抽。他有没有和你说过我不知道，总之我们兄妹俩都讨厌烟。”  
烟瘾暂时还忍得住，在狱里戒得差不多了，而且他出发之前吸掉了最后一支存货。不过见面礼又是什么情况？  
“我先送你去我哥那。你好好休息一下，明天去见黑田首相。”  
天才的前理事官敏锐地捕捉到了一个信息：他将住在井坂——男的那一个——的家里。樱庭在内心叹了口气，要开始寄人篱下的生活了。

井坂住在别墅区。并不是最高级的，而是那种两户连栋，左右对称的房型。慧将车驶到门口挂着“井坂”地下车库里。到了安全的地方，樱庭问她：“打点好了吗，服刑人员家中突然有人进出和居住，很容易被怀疑的。”  
“这是我家。”慧笑了。  
啊，原来是妹妹家。那么哥哥家——  
“我家和哥哥家中间打通了——这件事你是第三个知道的。”  
在井坂那里，樱庭换上了剪裁合体的西装，戴上了崭新的无框眼镜。看来井坂在寥寥几次赤诚相见之后完全掌握了他的身体数据。截至目前，樱庭是满意的。

第二天与黑田的秘密会面没什么好说的。无非是想让这位天才在暗处帮他控制舆情，顺便折腾点钱出来。樱庭早早地就掌握了相关手段，只不过他不屑去用罢了。事到如今，他也知道自己没得选，不如坦然接受。一切都说清楚之后，黑田交给他一项任务来测试他的能力。他很快就当面完成了。  
依旧是慧送他回去，依旧是先从车库进入慧家，再从打通的暗道进入井坂家。大概是亲眼见过了樱庭的水平，慧在放他走之前警告他：“最好别监视我，不然断了你的香烟。”  
樱庭诚哑然失笑——昨晚他就查过这位井坂慧了，相比于卓越的兄长，她只是个普通的独立设计师。断了自己的香烟，这种弱智到可爱的威胁亏她说得出口。

樱庭过上了更加舒适的监狱生活。井坂慧经常通过内线电话轮询他，偶尔会亲自过来交给他一些东西——有时是机密，更多时候是食物和香烟。虽然慧再三声明自己“懒得管”樱庭，所作所为“不过是受人之托”，樱庭依旧用浓浓的二手烟缩短了井坂慧在“哥哥家”停留的时长。当慧说自己“受人之托”的时候，樱庭还分析过那指的是黑田还是井坂。他倾向于井坂，当然也不能排除慧为黑田做事的可能性——按照井坂慧的明面收入，她不太可能靠自己住在这个别墅区。暂时来看，这种生活令樱庭感到阶段性的满足——虽然依旧没有人身行动自由，但是他有网络接口；而且衣食无忧，甚至还能随意吸烟。

一个月后，井坂出狱。  
被妹妹带回她家收拾妥当，带出去投喂久违的高级料理，带到黑田那里会面。全程，妹妹没有提及自己家里住着的那个男人，井坂也不去问。黑田倒是说了一句“樱庭的工作我很满意”——这在黑田那里是极高的肯定了，井坂也只是简单地应了一声。  
慧当然知道哥哥和那个樱庭有“深入”的交易，她甚至还以此为原型在AO3上摸了两个短篇。但是看到井坂一副完全不在意樱庭的样子时，她并没有感到意外。谁叫自家兄长是一个“精于分析利弊，小心谨慎，鲜少感情用事”的人呢？  
把哥哥丢在他家门口，慧就驾车离开了。有樱庭诚在，井坂慧绝无可能知晓房子里发生了什么。不如进城看看衣服，顺便在购物中心地下的超市帮他们添置点润滑剂。

不愧是井坂。像从前每天回家一样，在玄关换了鞋，就在楼下客厅开了听啤酒看书了。楼上次卧里的樱庭诚也沉得住气，坐在窗前处理从黑客论坛里接来的私活。他要早日攒够远走高飞的钱，而黑田首相完全没提过向他支付劳务费的问题。至于他的生活费，如果是由慧出的钱，她早就把账单拍在自己面前了。  
天色暗了下来，室内照明系统亮起了暖黄色的灯光。井坂把三个空易拉罐丢到垃圾桶里，顺便看到了可燃垃圾桶里的一堆烟灰，无言地宣示着另一个男人的存在。井坂很清楚樱庭诚就在自己的房子里，没准还通过安防系统监视着自己的一举一动——很遗憾，万事都能做到周全甚至完美的井坂前秘书在这一点上不得不对樱庭前理事官甘拜下风。  
“……下个月一号过来……”耳畔回想起黑田的要求。今天是二十六号，他还要跟樱庭诚共处一百多个小时。按照现在的状态，井坂推断，他们俩莫名其妙地进入了“看看谁先主动接触对方”的奇怪较量。  
有这个必要吗？樱庭总不能是不想像个家庭主妇一样说“你回来了”吧！  
午饭吃得不错，但那之后他只摄入了一杯黑咖啡和三罐啤酒。井坂拉开冰箱，拿出半袋切片面包，抹着黄油吃掉了，算是给自己的胃一个交代。主卧有功能齐全的盥洗室，沐浴露之类的东西八成是樱庭来之前慧就准备好的。痛痛快快地冲了个澡，井坂把一切交给了睡眠。


	2. Chapter 2

凌晨，樱庭揉着肩膀穿着家居服下楼来觅食。之所以敢穿得这么随意，是因为他决定下楼前从主卧的检测系统里看到井坂处于深度睡眠状态。拉开冰箱，樱庭停顿了一下，拿了一听无糖汽水，关上冰箱又泡了杯海鲜面吃。丢垃圾的时候，一向精于表情管理的樱庭瞪了一眼空的切片面包包装袋。  
还在AO3搜刮黄色废料的慧收到了邮件。

发件人：面瘫  
内容：下次请多买一些切片面包。可以的话，我需要一个私人冰箱。麻烦你了。

别墅里爆发了一阵狂笑。  
哥哥喜欢简单直接的食物，而樱庭——从一个月来的采购单里可以看出——是个切片面包爱好者。透过简单的几句话，慧感受到了樱庭的愤怒。这位估计从前也是独居，纵然IQ200也没能预料到同居人会吃掉自己心爱的面包。不过话又说回来，在这之前井坂慧无论如何也想不到警视厅的前理事官、MIT的天才、永远一副精英外表的樱庭诚，会喜欢切片面包这种平凡到不能再平凡的食物。而且他成天摄入这么多碳水，身材还那么好！  
下次给他买全脂牛奶……

井坂自律甚严，早早地起床洗漱好出房间了。知道自家妹妹这时候可能还没睡，决定去隔壁吃个早餐。  
正在试图从网上各种全脂牛奶里挑出最容易长胖的一款的井坂慧听到门铃声时感到有些陌生。把页面切到门口的视频，慧看到了穿戴整齐的自家哥哥。  
“早啊……”慧拉开门就不管了，“你们俩昨晚吵架了？”  
这话从何说起啊。别说吵架了，话都没说一句。  
“我来吃早饭。”井坂决意非但在家装作樱庭不存在，在外也要假装没这个人。  
慧不满地开始翻食品柜：“你家还有存粮呢，又来吃我的。”  
“我是不会吃泡面的。”  
“知道知道。”慧觉得自己再次沦为老妈子，“那你也不能把人家面包吃了啊。”  
嗯？  
“那个面瘫是个切片面包狂魔，最多的一天能吃四袋。”  
这人是不是哪里有问题啊……  
“发邮件跟我抱怨你了哦！”慧把页面投影到餐厅电视屏幕上。  
井坂像对待弹窗广告一样关掉了邮件，继续看早间新闻。  
感受到了哥哥对面瘫的冷淡，冷CP粉头决定先不管他，去探探另一个人的口风。  
“想吃什么自己点。”指一指全套AI料理机，慧拿了罐可乐上楼了。

樱庭诚是九点钟被闹钟叫醒的。一醒来就看到了慧的邮件。

发件人：井坂慧  
内容：面包和其它食物已下单，冰箱属于家用电器，我不负责。我哥已经回来了，以后的东西你俩自己解决我不管了。你俩昨晚发生什么了？我哥跑我这吃早饭来了。

正在看古早纯爱电影《植物图鉴》满脸姨母笑的慧收到了樱庭的回信。

发件人：面瘫  
内容：一直以来麻烦你了。我没有账户。我一直没见到他。

没账户找我哥要啊！慧在内心咆哮。AO3的系列短篇里你俩孩子都会上网了。这样下去大概自家哥哥要追妻火葬场了。  
“喂！”客厅里研究时政的井坂秘书看到自家妹妹站在楼梯上。  
“早点睡吧，慧。”  
“给你家里那个弄个账户，给他点钱，好让他买东西。”  
慧对樱庭的称呼获得了井坂的挑眉，至于要做的事……  
“他自己有钱，就是花不出去。他不会没办法的。”说完继续研究时政要闻了。  
你不管我管。慧跑回楼上，直接从打通的地方到了隔壁。

樱庭吃过早餐（又一杯泡面）正在晨练，就看见井坂慧从楼上跑了下来。  
“私闯民宅是违法行为，井坂女士。”  
“那也比不上越狱。”从犯大言不惭。  
洗了把脸，樱庭仔细地擦干所有水珠，才坐在慧对面问她有何贵干。  
粉头痛心疾首地表示“我哥不管你”，所以樱庭只好自己动手丰衣足食，想办法“搞个假身份”，她会任劳任怨地“负责出去跑腿”。  
樱庭应下了，没提自己手里有钱的事。慧以为他不好意思说没钱，决定时不时给他打一点。  
一月二十八日，井坂叫了外卖，丢垃圾的时候没看见烟灰。  
一月二十九日，日本多了一位名叫渡边修一的公民。此人名下有一笔不多不少的存款。  
一月三十日，井坂接待莫名其妙送冰箱上门的工作人员时，终于看到了久违的樱庭诚。  
一月三十一日，井坂看着空了一大半的冰箱，审视了自己空了全部的内心，三步并作两步冲到了楼上。  
一脚踹开次卧的门，在里边走了一圈，半个人影都没有。一股推理失败得明明白白带来的羞愤席卷了井坂。再打开书房大门时满面通红。  
这一次总算成功了。刚刚结束了黑田派来的任务的樱庭诚正在网络上搜查井坂慧留下的痕迹。具体一点，是AO3上名为Samarium_AL的作者写的某个短篇小说合集。  
决定作出让步的井坂被不满自己被写在别人身下的樱庭摔在了宽大的办公桌上，仰面朝天。  
“力气挺大的，渡边修一。”井坂撑起自己。  
“彼此彼此。”樱庭诚开始扒井坂的衣服。

常年疲于政治家秘书工作的井坂很少有机会锻炼，服刑期间也因为大家的关照没付出过多少体力。而樱庭不一样，当年即使做的是文职理事官，也经常跑去上体能训练课，在狱中没少被勒令做重体力劳动，越狱后也在井坂家保持良好的健身习惯。  
体能上的悬殊指向了这场肉搏显而易见的结果：井坂身上一丝不挂；樱庭依旧穿得整整齐齐，只有头发稍稍有点散乱。樱庭和井坂面对面，贴着他，把他压在办公桌上。手下已经在秘书的屁股上抹了一大把润滑剂。  
冰凉粘腻的液体惹得井坂一个激灵。控温AI大概也是看人下菜碟，室内温度对于衣冠楚楚的前理事官来说相当宜人，对于秘书可就有点凉了。  
樱庭有条不紊地把手指伸进去开始扩张，同时咬住井坂的下唇，一番吮吸之后进入了他的口腔。  
井坂开始还撑着桌子，后来才反应过来，开始试图推开樱庭。  
还在亲吻的樱庭模糊地“啧”了一声，原本捧着井坂脸颊的手扣在领带结上，扯下来自己的领带；另一只手意犹未尽地按了按井坂的肠壁，才把两根手指撤出来。绑住了井坂的双手，拴在抽屉把手上，樱庭抬起井坂的双腿，说了一个多月以来的第一句话：“该为自己的行为负责了，井坂秘书。”  
解开裤链，脱下内裤的一瞬间，东西就打在井坂身上。故意在他大腿内侧蹭了蹭，樱庭长驱直入。  
井坂的意识瞬间空白了。从前在狱中都是他压着樱庭的，虽然条件简陋，但他总是会努力地找来黄油之类的东西仔仔细细地给他润滑，一点点扩张，只怕他受伤。现在这个混蛋才塞进来第二根手指，就换了本体伸进来这么多。樱庭诚，你等着的……唔！  
天才前理事官很快找到了井坂的位置，每次进出都停在那之前。井坂清楚他的意图，决意绝不去求他。  
“牙关紧咬啊，井坂秘书。”樱庭拍了拍井坂的屁股，“这里咬得也很紧呢。”  
井坂喘着粗气，别过头不看他。  
樱庭要的就是他别开视线。井坂后脑勺对着的方向，立着一袋速溶咖啡粉，上边夹着两个夹子。樱庭伸手取下了那两个夹子。  
井坂大声地哀嚎出来。他胸前一直以来无人光顾的两颗被狠狠地夹住了。  
“啧，反应很强烈呢。”樱庭指的是井坂下身的剧烈收缩。  
井坂剧烈地挣扎着，抽屉被他带开一点又推回去，发出噪音。樱庭控制住井坂攻击自己的双腿，握着脚踝让它们折叠在井坂身侧，开得很大。看着井坂颤抖的上身，樱庭一挺身，将自己整个送了进去。三处疼痛，井坂几乎要昏死过去。  
一杯没凉透的咖啡泼在脸上。井坂清醒了一些。最先回来的意识就是身下樱庭的进进出出。虽然双腿大开，但井坂的肠壁依旧收缩得紧紧的。樱庭虽然费点力，但舒爽异常。满意这一切的樱庭奖励了井坂几下套弄。  
享受的声音发出来，井坂自己一惊。已经控制不住自己了吗？  
“喜欢就叫出来吧。”樱庭逗弄着井坂的最前端。  
“你个……混蛋。”已经压制不住发声了，井坂勉勉强强地用咒骂遮住呻吟。  
樱庭看透了他的小算盘。作为对不诚实的惩罚，他顶了一下井坂最敏感的腺体。  
井坂大声地呻吟出来。挂着咖啡的发丝颤抖着。  
樱庭不再说话，专心致志地抽查，一次次碾过腺体，又在井坂失神之前及时停下来，只在出口处磨蹭。无理的挑逗重复到第四次，井坂终于忍不住低头了。早已被放开的双腿勾上了樱庭精瘦的腰，樱庭满意地拖住井坂的屁股把他拉向自己，频率高幅度大的几次抽查之后，井坂尖叫着弄脏了樱庭的衬衣。  
樱庭摆弄着井坂疲软的下体，轻轻地笑了一声，然后把衬衣上的粘腻尽数蹭在了井坂大腿内侧。  
井坂的下身现在是一片狼藉。  
不等他回过神来，樱庭又开始了动作。高潮过一次的井坂变得敏感起来，很快就开始第二轮尖叫。樱庭这才满意地在里面释放出来。

“咱们做个交易吧。”等井坂回过神来，他听樱庭这么说。  
“我把你解开，咱们去你卧室。相应的，你夹紧，不许流出来。”  
不知道该感动于樱庭肯给他一个柔软点的接触面还是该气愤于他还要继续，井坂想了一会才回应他：“你把夹子取下来。”  
“看你表现吧。”樱庭把自己抽了出来。  
井坂赶紧并拢双腿，夹得紧紧的。  
樱庭把他解了下来，随即走了出去。  
真是无情啊……


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，本人对藤冈靛没什么兴趣了，因此写不出文来。  
> 本章写一下后边的梗概，潦草做个交待。

樱庭诚在井坂的卧室爆炒了井坂本人，井坂的被炒生活由此开启。  
慧发现了蛛丝马迹，套井坂的话。两个人又聊到了一直这么下去不是事，总有一天会暴露。  
三个人现在是利益共同体，事情败露谁都逃不掉。商量着利用樱庭的智慧和井坂的人脉安排跑路计划，慧依旧负责跑腿。  
最后逃到海外小国，过上了自由舒适的人生。


End file.
